At present, mechanized transplanting has been a great development with a wide range of functions and diverse, but generally are general-purpose transplant machines. As a result of the different sizes and physical characteristics of various vegetable seedlings and some planting requirements such as line spacing, plant spacing, the same ridge planted number, it has a certain degree of difficulty to take the general use of large-scale transplanting machine in China's various types of vegetable fields. There are many repetitive labors from the beginning of the nursery to transplant of plug seedlings, manual continuous work easy to make people tired and are prone to leakage and other problems.
Multi-row transplanting machine, such as Fu Laiwei company developed a semi-automatic rape seedlings transplanting machine. This kind of seedling device is powered by a small tractor. The tractor and the transplanting machine are connected by a three-point suspension method. The deflector and the chain clamp are used in the device. The four people ride on the above to carry out four rows of transplanting, by the artificial rape seedlings into the clamp above the box. With the movement of the jaws, the rape seedlings are held to do circular motion on the disk. When the seedlings go to the lowest point to have been opened of the seedling ditch, the jaws open, then the seedlings fall into the ditch, followed by the suppression of crater compaction.
Single-line transplanting machines are commonly used in the domestic circular carousel, in which the general diameter of seedling cups is slightly larger than the seedlings to ensure the whereabouts of smooth. Its working principle is the use of trough mechanism or incomplete gear to transmit intermittent movement. In order to avoid destroying the seedling roots in the rotation of seedling cups in the disc, a valve body is designed in the bottom of the seedling cups, so that the door will be opened when it comes to the gap and be successfully closed after the completion of seedling separation.
Multi-ring conveyor chain sub-institutions are more used at home and abroad, such as the well of the two rows of semi-automatic vegetable transplant machine. The machine has a single ride with circular cups, in which a person can complete the transplanting mission of two lines. The circular cups are rotated under the action of the conveyor chain. When reaching the top of the plant, the odd-numbered staggering seedlings can be realized through special trigger devices. These seedling cups are usually larger in diameter than the bowl seedlings to ensure smooth running, but this from requires more power, more cups and heavy weigh to achieve rotation than the single-line transplanting machine.
If the design is not reasonable, force and motion simulation is not accurate, it is likely to cause many problems, such as too large seedling sprocket peak force, lack of power, or uneven distribution of power. Therefore, it is of great significance to design a new and simple seedling mechanism.